Realization
by EvieRox
Summary: Teddy and Victoire are best friends until Teddy realizes that he loves her as more than that. Will he take a chance or just bottle it up like he had been for years? Teddy/Victoire ONESHOT! Read and Review!


**Author's Note: **So I've been reading a lot of super cute fanfiction lately and I really wanted to create some of my own really cute fanfiction :). So obviously this is when Teddy and Victoire get together. It's a oneshot. I don't know if I wanna like do this with all of the second generation characters or just leave it as a oneshot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah all characters belong to J. Rowling. Is that enough?

Teddy Lupin woke with a start on his last day of school. Ever. It had taken seven long years and a _lot _of hard work, but he did it, and he was going to become an Auror, just like his father had wanted to do but couldn't.

The last day of his official classes had been a couple of days before, and Teddy had passed all of his N.E.W.T. classes (or at least he felt he did, he wouldn't find out until the end of this month). He had his life set out for him and really the only thing that was bothering him was her.

Her.

Victoire.

She was a year younger than him and they had been _best _friends ever since he had known her. It was hard to keep that over the one year when he was at Hogwarts and she wasn't and Teddy didn't know if their friendship could handle that again.

It seemed to be breaking as of now even.

They had been through _so _much. The usual: jealous boyfriends, jealous girlfriends, rows, arguments, not speaking to each other for months at a time.

Teddy didn't even know why they got ticked off at each other so easily. They didn't normally fight but lately (well within the past three years) they have been jumping down each others' throats ("Will you pass the butter, Vic?" "I can't reach it," "You're so useless!" "Oh _I'm _useless?!" "Yeah! You are!" "I hate you, Teddy!" "I hate you back!") and only getting along at the best of times.

He didn't _like _to be mean to Victoire, she was just so aggravating all the time! Teddy didn't know if this year apart would strengthen their friendship or end it for good.

Teddy opened his eyes and everything was upside down. He looked up and saw that his head was falling off of the bed. He laughed at the time when Vic had done that and her long blonde hair was piled on the floor and Teddy "accidentally" used safety scissors to chop off as much as he could. She still looked beautiful afterward.

He looked at the clock, 8:23. He remembered the time when he had woken up after a long nap (Vic had slipped a potion into his drink) at 6 in the evening and Victoire had convinced him it was the morning ("Where's the sun?! Why isn't it coming out? I'm so confused!").

He got up from bed and subconsciously put on his favorite red shirt (the one Victoire got him for Christmas last year, he had gotten her a not so inexpensive bracelet, she loved it).

He stood in front of the mirror and turned his hair a light sandy brown (the color Victoire had suggested, nonetheless) and didn't even try to maintain it (once, long ago, Victoire had said she liked shaggy haired guys).

Teddy froze.

"Marc! MARC!" he yelled. He looked around his dorm, he was the only one there. Teddy ran downstairs looking for his best guy friend, "Marc! Marc? There you are!" he spotted him hitting on a couple of sixth years. Teddy grabbed his arm and pulled him up to their dorm, where they were alone.

"Ted, was that really nece-?" Marc began to say angrily.

"I love Victoire." Teddy stated.

"I mean you saw them, they were _cute. _Wait. What?" Marc replied, just realizing what exactly Teddy had said.

"I'm in love with my best friend, Victoire." Teddy said, smiling.

"Well she _is _hot…" Marc pondered. Teddy smacked him on the side of the head.

"Dude! Focus! Last day of school! Hello? What do I do?" Teddy said frantically.

Marc laughed, "Ted, chill. What do you mean 'what do I do?'. I've been waiting for _three years _for you guys to suck it up and snog, but noo… _You _chose not to listen to me. Well who's right _now, _Ted?! Huh?! Who's right?! ME!" Marc pointed to himself proudly.

"Marcus Joshua Jenkins. Shut up and tell me what to do!" Teddy screamed.

"GO EFFING FIND HER!" Marc screamed as though it was the right and obvious answer.

Duh.

Teddy bolted down the stairs so fast he practically tumbled all the way down. "Vic?" Teddy asked the common room. His gaze flew around the room, looking for the long strawberry blond hair that was Victoire.

He didn't see her.

He turned to Vic's dormitory without thinking and bolted up the stairs yelling "Vic? Vic!" only to find that the stairs melted into a slide and he was right back on the ground.

Teddy looked around the common room for any girl who might be able to go up there and fetch Victoire for him. Unfortunately, he didn't see _any. _"WHAT?" Teddy screamed to the room. This was ridiculous. Everyone turned and looked at him. Teddy stopped and threw himself onto an armchair.

What was he thinking? Victoire has a boyfriend. Duh. Why did he think that he could possibly get away with confessing his love for her after so many years of being friends?

But Teddy wasn't fourteen anymore. He wasn't afraid of rejection. He might not see her for an _entire year_ and he wasn't going to chicken out. Now if only he could find her…

"Teddy?" came a soft voice from behind, "Are you okay? Why were you screaming?"

Teddy jumped at the sound of Victoire's voice and got up immediately. She looked genuinely concerned and more beautiful than ever. He grabbed her hand and felt a shock of electricity literally run through where he had touched her through his entire body. He flinched but pulled her up to his dormitory (since he wasn't allowed in the girls). When there, Marc had enough sense to realize it was his time to leave, leaving Teddy and Victoire alone.

Teddy caught her chocolate eyes and said without hesitating, "I love you, Vic."

Victoire smiled gratefully, "I love you, too, Ted." And she hugged him.

He pushed her away. "No. I _love _you, Vic. I'm _in _love with you." He couldn't take it anymore. She had to know the truth.

Victoire looked beyond confusion to the point of disbelief.

"But what about that girl that you're always telling me about? I thought you loved _her-_"

"It's you, Vic! It's _always_ been you!" Teddy yelled. And for some reason he felt tears breaking through to the surface of his eyes. _Not now! _He thought.

Victoire's expression changed from being utterly dumbfounded to being utterly shocked.

"At this point, I understand if you don't- don't- you know. I just needed to tell you. I needed you to know. I couldn't just go off and graduate without you kn-" Teddy started rambling but stopped because Victoire was giggling.

"Ted, you sound like you're having a mental breakdown."

"Well, this is stuff worthy of a mental breakdown! You make me crazy, Vic! I-"

"Teddy, just shut up and kiss me."

_He_ was shocked now. He didn't move. Victoire grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her, kissing him.

Teddy kissed back with such passion that it almost hurt her. He lifted her up, still kissing her, and moved over to the bed, then stopped.

"Merlin," he whispered with wide eyes.

"Ted? What's wrong? Am I bad?" she joked.

"Boyfriend. Oh god, the boyfriend." Teddy got up and started pacing back and forth in the dormitory with his head in his hands and Victoire sitting on the bed, mouth open.

"Teddy!" Victoire tried to get his attention.

Teddy stopped pacing and stood in front of her, "Oh god. You have a boyfriend." He pointed at her, "Merlin, merlin, merlin." He said to himself.

"TEDDY!" Victoire screamed.

"WHAT?" He screamed back, looking back at her.

Victoire got up and stood in front of him, "I broke up with him last night!" she yelled.

Teddy's face brightened than darkened, looking suspicious, "Why?" he asked cautiously.

Victoire shrugged as if it was no big deal, "I had a feeling." She smiled.

Teddy smiled back and kissed her again, so hard they fell back onto the bed.

"Dude, what's with the screaming?" came a voice from the stairs. Victoire and Teddy ignored him. Marc walked in, beaming. "All right!"

Teddy and Victoire broke apart and looked at Marc.

"Well now that we have this all cleared up, can we go to breakfast, _please_?" Marc asked nonchalantly.

Teddy and Victoire looked at each other and silently agreed. They got up and started following Marc to the stairs of the dormitory.

Teddy turned to Victoire, "Hold my hand?" he asked cutely.

Victoire smiled and laced her fingers in his, "Always,".

**A/N: **Okay so please please please tell me what you think!

PLEASE REVIEW.

I want to know if I should keep writing these or just leave it as a oneshot.

Tell me what you think!

I'm not inspired to write if I have no reviews.

So

No reviews = no writing

:O

So if you like my stuff, tell me!

If you don't, tell me how I can improve!

THANK YOU!


End file.
